


【哈德】Omega德拉科的发情日记

by Shirleyorcr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleyorcr/pseuds/Shirleyorcr
Summary: 哈德车Alpha哈利✖️Omega德拉科不重要的原著背景重要的是变着花样开车爽啦
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 75





	1. 浴室

**Author's Note:**

> 哈德only  
> Top Harry & Bottom Draco

德拉科·马尔福发誓自己搞不明白为什么会变成这样。

作为一个珍贵的、新分化的、男性纯血Omega，他正被一头肮脏的、鲁莽的、失去神智的、拥有一双闪闪燃烧着的绿眼睛巨怪——圣人波特——或者救世主——无论怎么称呼，死死掐着腰肢往怀里按。手劲之大，让德拉科毫不怀疑明早他苍白柔腻的肌肤上会浮现惊人的暗色瘀痕。

而在此之前，他正在级长盥洗室悠闲沐浴，饶有兴致地捻起漂浮在浴缸里的玫瑰花瓣，看它们在自己纤长手指的玩弄中被挤压出一点淫靡的花汁。水汽熏红了他尖俏的小脸，同时把他的警惕性一同软化了。德拉科没料到他不是今晚第一个进入这里的人。实际上在德拉科不紧不慢地解着自己衬衣扣子的同时，哈利·波特披着隐身衣慌张地站在一旁，正急着伺机溜走。

调试了一下水温，德拉科满意地哼了一声，把自己珍珠般莹润的身躯逐渐没入散发着馨香的泡澡水中，发出绵长而放松的叹息。

分化成Omega之后自己身体上的变化非常明显。德拉科每天都在担心自己藏不住这个秘密。愈发光洁细腻的皮肤和红润水嫩的薄唇简直是在诱人采撷，宽大的巫师袍下纤细柔韧的腰似乎把肉悄悄转移给了更加挺翘圆润的屁股，恨不得昭告天下“我是一个适合被操的omega”。

绸缎般顺滑的金发被水打湿成缕，德拉科正有一搭没一搭地哼着小曲，忽然眉头一皱，空气中除了自己甜蜜如花露般的信息素气息之外，似乎还掺杂进了什么更加有攻击性的别的味道。他绷紧了身子，迅速环视盥洗室一圈却一无所获。

不，不可能。自己进来之后已经施咒确保不会有人再进来了。

但omega的身体汲取Alpha信息素之后的反应绝对不可能作假。随着时间的推移，马尔福逐渐意识到自己已经泛起不正常的热潮——他原以为是泡澡导致的——但泡澡绝对不会让某个羞于启齿的地方分泌情动的液体。

有人在这里。是个Alpha。在级长盥洗室里看着自己洗澡。

这个念头狠狠抽了德拉科一耳光。高贵的马尔福什么时候受过这等羞辱。他瞪大了灰蓝色的眼眸，浑身发抖，缓缓伸手握住了魔杖，咬牙切齿地吐出淬了毒液的两个字。

“出来。”

盥洗室一片静默。无人应答。

“你给我滚出来！”

德拉科骤然拔高音调，同时举起魔杖再次环顾四周，发誓只要那个人敢露头立马给他来一记钻心剜骨。那个Alpha终于动了。他僵硬地扯掉自己的隐身衣，喉头干涩地仿佛被火灼烧过。这个意外被迫偷窥德拉科洗澡的Alpha没法让自己移开定在omega身上的视线。哈利·波特干巴巴地开口，“等等，马尔福，我可以解释——”

  
“钻心剜骨！”

“除你武器！”

没有什么解释的机会。德拉科没有丝毫犹豫地使出了恶咒——尽管被抢先一步的哈利打掉了武器。omega的脸上涌现出不正常的血色，他几乎想放声尖叫——其实他已经在用尽此生的脏话破口大骂这个该死的Alpha了。面对情绪爆发的马尔福，哈利做出了一个十分错误的决定。为了不让德拉科发出过大的声音而引来可能存在的关注，他一个箭步上前捂住了omega的嘴。

接触到德拉科肌肤的瞬间，哈利没想到这张刻薄的嘴竟然如此柔软。但糟糕至极的一点出现了:双方的信息素因为直接接触而彻底失控，两人瞬间迷乱地贴合在一起疯狂索取。

两人跌落在浴缸里。德拉科粗暴地撕扯着哈利湿水而沉重的巫师袍，而被脱衣的本尊正把整张脸埋在omega柔嫩的侧颈处深深吸气并持续舔咬。马尔福终于费劲把Alpha的上衣扯掉，痴迷地贴附在对方的胸膛上暂时休息，透着粉色的膝盖蹭着Alpha滚烫挺立的性器。在给对方留下了几圈牙印之后，哈利迅速除掉了自己仅存的内裤，大力掐着马尔福的腰强迫他坐到自己身上。

也许是疼痛让德拉科率先清醒了过来。在与哈利被欲望控制的深沉绿眸对视之后，他的暴怒转化为了切实的恐惧:他面对的是一个发情的、失智的Alpha，力量在自己之上，且会顺便诱导自己发情的Alpha。

而且自己大概已经被诱导发情了。

  
颤抖的大腿根和抬头的阴茎让德拉科几乎无法抗拒Alpha的爱抚。一层屈辱的泪光覆上了那双总闪着傲慢神色的灰蓝眼眸。在这场即将发生的混乱性爱中，唯一值得庆幸的大概是，做爱的对象是波特——哈利·波特——自己暗恋了几年求而不得的仇敌。

德拉科安慰自己，也许这是这辈子唯一一次和该死的疤头做爱的机会。你得放轻松，什么也别想，给他一个一忘皆空，爽完就走。他只是你的性爱工具。

没错。德拉科这样想着，放软了身段，没有躲开哈利袭来的一个深吻。该死，Alpha的压迫力和肺活量——

德拉科被吻得头脑发晕，似乎氧气都被对面攫取殆尽。一开始他还雄赳赳气昂昂地反击，但几个换气的空隙都被打断并凶狠地吻回去之后，德拉科开始模模糊糊地挣扎叫停。

似乎是明白了再不停下来omega可能会被自己直接亲晕过去，哈利转而温柔地噬咬德拉科的唇瓣或者啄吻他的唇角，仿若情人间的亲昵。但德拉科难耐地扭动着臀部，他都湿成这样了，能麻烦救世主快一点吗？

德拉科倔强地抿起嘴唇不让哈利继续吻他。Alpha迷惑了一瞬，转而奇妙地理解了他的暗示。omega泄愤一般把尖下巴狠狠地磕在哈利的肩膀上，恰巧错过了那双绿眼睛恢复清明的晃神瞬间。德拉科只感觉到身下的人僵直了一瞬，似乎在判断接下来应该干什么，随后手指顺着他的蝴蝶骨向下撩拨omega的脊椎，激起一串细小的酥麻刺激。

德拉科始终固执地咬着自己薄红的唇瓣不泄出一声呻吟，但这份坚持在哈利试探着把第一根手指刺入后穴的瞬间完全破功。那里已经足够湿滑柔软，正贪婪地翕张着欢迎任何东西插入。异物入体几乎没有给天赋异禀的omega带来任何不适，只有一股欢愉的电流从尾椎直窜入天灵盖，害得德拉科颤抖着惊喘出声。意识到自己发出了怎样甜蜜而淫荡的声音之后，德拉科本就通红的脸温度继续飙升。

“不要……！”

不要发出这种享受的、承欢特有的、摇尾乞怜一般的声音！

哈利可能听见了，也可能没听见。总归听见了也没有做出正确的理解——因为他非但没有停下作乱抽插的手指，反而意识到第一根手指的畅通无阻之后急切地挤入了第二根。德拉科把闷哼压抑在舌根，屈起手指在哈利的背上划出道道红痕。

太慢了——太慢了波特！你可以再粗暴一点、再凶猛一点，直接把你硬到发胀发疼的凶器捅进来——

  
但是德拉科一个字也不会说。他只是急促地收缩着温热潮湿的甬道，在Alpha手指不小心刮蹭到前列腺的时候舒服地不断颤抖。同时他挑衅似的伸出手握住哈利昂扬的阴茎不紧不慢地揉搓，感受它在自己掌心里弹跳，指尖转着圈圈玩弄它吐出的腺液。

德拉科不清楚现在哈利究竟用了几根手指玩弄拉扯自己的后穴。三根，也许四根？Alpha的另一只手负责把德拉科紧紧捞在怀中，防止深陷情潮而脱力的omega滑入水里。

德拉科感到后穴骤然空了，紧接着他被重新抱正坐好，哈利的性器正与自己那根相比之下颤颤巍巍吐着水的可怜性器相对。

直到此时德拉科才第一次正视救世主阴茎的完全体，震惊、嫉妒与恐惧三种心情同时攀上了他的心头。迷茫地微张着嘴唇对Alpha勃发的性器愣了几秒钟，德拉科突然开始挣扎着摇头。

开玩笑，要这种东西插进自己体内，不流血不疼是不可能的吧？惊恐让德拉科重新获得了逃跑的力量，他骤然站起向反方向扑去，却被哈利扯住脚踝跌进了水里。德拉科呛咳着被重新拖拽回Alpha的怀抱，细长的小腿不断踢蹬着。在他第二次做出逃跑的举动之前，德拉科不愿面对的物什已经对准穴口，破开他层层柔软的内壁顶了进去。

德拉科发出短促的尖叫，生理性的泪水顺着眼角滑落，同时颤抖着射出了今晚第一次，溅到了自己的胸腹和腿根。还没来得及习惯被贯穿的痛苦和剧烈的快感，哈利已经接连发起了更加猛烈的冲撞。德拉科在绵延的快感中抽噎了起来，因为羞耻和愉悦绷紧了脚尖。

他现在可以承认自己刚刚试图逃走是个天大的错误。在最初的痛苦过后，自己竟然适应了这种长度和粗度的性器在自己体内驰骋。刚刚因为释放而疲软的性器有了再度抬头的趋势，他整个人依附在哈利怀中，被水波柔柔地托着，不聚焦的灰蓝眸子漫无目的地顶着天花板。

  
德拉科紧抿着嘴唇这一点被哈利发现了。Alpha强势地掰过他的脸与他接吻，惩罚性地咬着他的下唇，唇瓣相贴地劝诱德拉科叫出来。吐息灼热的omega只是摇头，宁愿把嘴唇咬出血也不愿意放任自己叫出来。

劝诱无效，哈利转而掰着德拉科白嫩的大腿把他顶得支离破碎，身体力行让omega无暇在意自己是不是发出了性感地要命的柔软闷哼。有时候实在是愉悦到了极点，德拉科甚至会短暂地窒息后颤抖着微微吸气，然后缓过神来奖励似的咬一口哈利的耳垂。

在不知道德拉科射了几次之后，哈利终于肯纡尊降贵地射出他的第一次灌满了omega——没进入生殖腔，不会怀孕。德拉科长出了一口气，慵懒地把散落在额前和颊侧的金发往耳后捋了捋，准备去摸自己的魔杖，用一个一忘皆空结束这次酣畅淋漓的性爱。可是他又错了。哈利·波特，精力十足的、食髓知味的Alpha，利落地把他翻了个身压在浴池边缘，换了个后入的方式就着刚刚射进去的精液再次操进了他微微红肿的后穴。

德拉科失神地跪在硬而滑的浴缸里想，该死的Alpha的不应期他妈的这么短吗？

没时间给他胡思乱想了，那根该死的凶器正在他的体内不断涨大。德拉科开始怀疑自己会被操死在浴池边缘，然后第二天出现在霍格沃茨校园日报的头版。

“波特，够了，你给我出去！我要——我要杀了你！！”

哈利在他的耳边笑了一声，混合着Alpha迷人信息素的耳语被吹进来:“德拉科，可是我忍不住。”

德拉科——他叫自己的名字。德拉科的耳朵不争气地红了。但Alpha毫不怜惜地大力顶撞让他腿软得不行。还从未有人敢这样无理地对待一位马尔福！

哈利用一只手捏住德拉科的手腕，另一只手蹂躏他脆弱的乳珠，换来德拉科带着哭腔的怒骂。Alpha在持续不断的抽插中舔咬着德拉科敏感的腺体，危险地试探着叼着那块皮肉用尖利的犬齿咬来咬去。在迷人的震颤中omega惊恐地瞪大了双眼。

“别、别标记我，哈利·波特！别碰那里，我爸爸会杀了你的！”

随着最后一个音节吐出，Alpha的犬齿还是插入了脆弱的腺体，注入了宣誓自己主权的信息素。哈利温柔地舔去了渗出的一点血珠，低声安慰道，“没关系，只是临时标记。”

德拉科有一瞬间的崩溃，临时标记让他再次攀上极乐的巅峰——尽管他已经没有什么东西可以射了。临时标记，尽管是临时标记，也意味着接下来一周左右，他要带着哈利·波特信息素的味道四处游走，全学校的人都能闻到他，骄傲的、尊贵的、优秀的万人迷德拉科·马尔福，成了这个哈利·波特的所有物！

德拉科擦掉刚刚被高潮逼出的泪水，恨恨地转过身子来扑向哈利的颈侧留下破皮的牙印，尽管自己因为姿势变化摩擦到敏感点而耸动双肩引发了一阵羞耻的抽搐。

又回到了这种面对面的姿势。哈利托着德拉科的下巴再次吻上了这张喋喋不休吐出恶言恶语的嘴，堵得他只能发出甜腻的呜咽和喘息。Alpha加快了身下的动作，同时有意抚慰着omega相对娇小的性器，在两人几乎同步的呻吟中释放了今夜的最后一次，随即体力透支的omega直接陷入了昏睡。

德拉科是在医疗翼清醒过来的。他神情恍惚，因为射了太多次腰痛的不行。他偏过头，看见了正趴在自己床边休息的哈利·波特。察觉到omega已经醒来，哈利露出了一个为难而安抚的笑容，抢在德拉科用物理手段杀了他之前开口:“别担心，没有别人知道你为什么进了医院。”

“把魔杖……给我。”

德拉科冷漠地盯着床边哈利带来的糖果，嗓音略微沙哑。

“你先保证不会杀了我。钻心剜骨、神锋无影、阿瓦达索命都不行。”

  
“……”

德拉科不说话了。

“我发誓我不会到处乱说！好吧，是我的错，我不应该出现在那里——还有临时标记，那只是为了止住你的被诱导发情——”

哈利揉着他乱糟糟的黑发，低着头解释。

德拉科嗤笑了一声，“只是？”

哈利·波特还没来得及继续说话，就被德拉科拔高的音量打断:“现在，立刻，马上，给我滚。不要让我再看见你！”

“敢透露关于昨夜的一个字，你就别想再出现在霍格沃茨。”

  
tbc

*是两情相悦哈利也是抱着“这大概是我人生中唯一一次日他”的想法使劲日的

* tbc是因为还想继续写别的车日到这俩人心意相通


	2. 更衣室

*私设魁地奇更衣室

德拉科·马尔福觉得眼下的情况真的糟糕透顶。

他不明白为什么魁地奇场地的时间安排也能出差错。到底是谁——敢对马尔福恶作剧——通知自己今下午斯莱特林突然有魁地奇训练的？害得他急匆匆出门，忘记喝明明就放在寝室桌子上的抑制剂。

现在，他蜷缩在最里面更衣室的角落大口喘息，蒸腾而起的情潮红了他的眼眶。德拉科的衬衣扣子解开了一半，线条优美的锁骨和白皙的胸膛暴露在空气中。裤子半褪不褪地挂在大腿上，性器把绣着银绿小蛇内裤顶出一块湿润的鼓包，不用摸就知道后面肯定湿得更加严重。在他第三次使用前段时间刚刚学会的信息素驱散咒和信息素隔离咒之后，德拉科终于决定，无论如何，在自己被情潮折磨疯之前，叫人帮忙送抑制剂过来。

正在他准备对自己材质精良的衬衫下手把它撕传递信息的破布条时，更衣室门口隐约传来人声。

该死，上一波训练结束了？

无论过来的是谁，当务之急是立刻再加固信息素隔离咒。反复施加了几层之后，交谈的声音变得清晰。德拉科听见了韦斯莱家那对红发双胞胎吵吵嚷嚷的对白——烦人的标志性的互相接话——还有熟悉的、前段时间才刚刚无礼地标记了自己的Alpha的声音。

哈利·波特。

德拉科暗自咒骂了一句。之前那个临时标记他费了好大的功夫，喝了好多魔药才在两天之内去除！他绝对不想让任何人发现自己的窘态，于是屏息等待格兰芬多们换好衣服离去。可是一道脚步声由近及远踩踏在他脆弱的神经上——有人竟然在更衣室空着这么多隔间的情况下，直奔最里面的位置来了。

那人隔着一道门在自己面前站定。德拉科浑身僵直，一动不敢动，性器却因为紧张的兴奋而笔挺着。他隐约知道来人是谁，但他宁愿这个人马上滚开。

幸好门是锁着的——拒绝另外的人进入的明示。但德拉科马上听见了一句轻微的“阿拉霍洞开。”

锁好的门应声而开。

  
omega的视线从上移，看见刚刚打完魁地奇、沐浴完毕的Alpha腰间围着的毛巾，紧实的腹肌和那张愚蠢的、戴着圆框眼睛、长着令人生厌的绿眼睛的脸。

“咔哒。”

  
门在身后关上了。狭小的隔间内挤入了两个血气方刚的少年，气氛骤然升温。

  
“……波特。你为什么进来？！”

德拉科从牙缝里挤出两个字，攥紧了拳头。

Alpha在不断逼近，每一步眉头都皱得更深。终于他完全把德拉科逼到角落里，汹涌的信息素笼罩着身下的omega。哈利俯下身子悄声说，“我以为你会喝掉抑制剂然后老老实实待在寝室里。空气里有和蜂蜜公爵店内一样甜的味道——简直让我怀疑他们在更衣室里开了分店。”

“不过别担心，没有别人注意到你泄露的这一丝信息素。只是因为Alpha会对他标记过的omega味道更加敏感。”

不知道是不是德拉科的错觉，他总感觉哈利话里压抑着隐约的怒气。

德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，转变了求助别人的念头。让眼前的Alpha直接给自己一个临时标记就行了，大不了回去再去掉。想想熬制除去标记药水所需的珍贵材料，就算是马尔福也有点肉疼。

omega强忍怒火压低声线，“关你什么事！马上给我个临时标记，然后滚。”

哈利·波特差点就要点头答应这张美味的红润小嘴里吐出的一切要求。但他醒悟过来似的摇头，沉吟一秒，“不行。”

在德拉科发飙之前，哈利一只手温柔却强势地抚上了他浅金色的短发，连带着他的头往下按，用不容拒绝的语气说，“除非你先帮我口。”

德拉科过于震惊的表情让哈利觉得甚至有些好笑。他非常确信在这样一位年轻气盛的马尔福的知识储备里，帮别人口交这件事是绝对、绝对不可能存在的。提出这种要求，哈利本人也有几分心虚，但已经被空气中甜美而撩拨人心的信息素搞得硬了起来，就算德拉科不肯帮他，他也不得不自己动手释放自己的欲望。

“帮你？口交？你的意思是让我舔你那根恶心的玩意？”

德拉科的语气像是要生生把哈利的性器咬断。

“……舔，吸，然后必要的话最好加上手……因为你大概，好吧，你肯定吞不下整根。”

哈利近乎诚恳地给德拉科讲解描述着，抱着一点也许德拉科能稍微好好做的希望。

“不、可、能！你竟然妄想把这丑陋的玩意塞到我嘴里——做你的美梦！”

如果不是顾虑不远处还有人在穿衣服，德拉科绝对会直接尖叫起来。

“嘿，听着德拉科，在性爱中，口交只是一种让对方——甚至自己感到愉悦的方式，并不会折辱你高贵的身份。”

哈利略带讥讽地回应他，同时突然蹲了下去，猝不及防脱掉了德拉科挂在腿上的裤子。哈利仰头看着德拉科，露出一个挑衅的微笑，同时用牙齿咬着着他的内裤边缘往下扯。在德拉科惊讶的视线里亲吻了他迫不及待弹出的性器。

“唔。”

  
德拉科发出一声压抑的闷哼。前所未有的奇妙刺激让他忍不住挺动腰腹想要更多。唇瓣柔软微凉的触感和手截然不同，而且他不得不承认，视觉冲击带给他相当大的心理满足感。阴茎前端很诚实地吐出了几滴透明的液体，与此同时后穴的空虚感也变本加厉地折磨着发情的omega。

亲吻过后，哈利开始细致地舔舐omega性器漂亮的柱身，同时用手轻轻揉搓下方的囊袋。舌尖顺着根部一路向上至敏感的头部，然后又热情地用口腔包裹。德拉科深深地吐出一口气，颤抖的手指紧攥成拳。他不得不承认这太舒服了。和被操不同的感觉，惬意得仿佛在泡温泉。

让omega射出来其实很容易。德拉科咬住自己的小臂，在一阵剧烈的颤抖中射出了第一道精液。哈利故意地张开嘴让他看自己射出的黏糊糊的东西顺着唇角缓慢地流到下颌，在德拉科羞愤的目光里咽下了剩余的部分。

“怎么样？不过马尔福你还是算了吧，不可能学得会——”

“闭嘴！”

omega恼怒地一把扯掉了哈利已经散乱的浴巾，“你给我给我站起来！”

马尔福垂下他有着柔软的浅金色短发的头颅，暗暗后悔自己为什么较劲一样地这么容易应了该死的波特的激将法。Alpha的性器显然过分粗壮，饱满昂扬的姿态让德拉科怀疑它很乐意一口气捅进自己的胃里。他犹豫地直冲着龟头舔了一口，咸味的前列腺液让他直皱眉头——但他意外地听见了哈利性感的低喘。

这让德拉科大受鼓舞。他开始模仿着哈利的样子舔弄这根大玩意，有时候坏心眼地故意咬到柱身，听哈利吃痛的闷哼。哈利的手指插在德拉科柔软的金发间，带着微微的强迫意味让他吞的更深一点。德拉科觉得自己已经很努力了，然而不一会儿omega的下巴就开始酸胀，但Alpha完全没有要射的意思。

德拉科把哈利的性器吐出来，那东西被他舔得湿漉漉蒙上一层水光。他愤愤地捏了一把仍然精神抖擞的凶器，撇了撇嘴表示自己不做了，膝盖都跪痛了。

哈利带着一种刻意的无辜和不满摊了摊手，“德拉科，这可不行，我没射出来。”

  
“我不干了。”

德拉科扶着墙直起身子，斜飞了他一个眼刀，“快标记我。”

哈利从善如流地凑近他的侧颈，却没有咬下德拉科期待的那一口。他用犬齿磨了磨德拉科白中透粉的耳垂，“你不干了，那我干你。”

“什——”

德拉科的尾音被吞没在一个如期而至的吻里。两人的舌尖紧紧纠缠在一起，透明的津液在分合的唇瓣间拉出长丝。和哈利接吻的感觉太舒适了，被熟悉的Alpha气息包围带给他满满的安全感。德拉科承认这一刻他非常想要，所以他的反抗放了水。哈利的手指没入omega温热渗水的后穴，故意拿到德拉科面前展示了一下他分泌的体液在自己指尖滴落的淫靡场景。Alpha托着自己omega柔软的屁股把他顶在墙面上，德拉科不得不把细白的长腿盘在哈利的腰上防止自己滑下去。

经过上一次做爱，哈利明白天赋异禀的德拉科并不需要非常细致的扩张就能吞下自己的东西，于是他急切地用手指进出了一会儿就换上了自己的肉刃，对准那个他渴望已久的穴口插了进去。Alpha发出了满足的叹息，而omega长长地吸了一口气，帮助自己适应异物入体的不适。

哈利缓慢而温柔地扶着自己的性器进出，换来德拉科抑制不住的小声哼唧。omega的体液沾湿了私处的毛发，交合处传来令人面红耳赤的黏腻水声。就在德拉科打算再次自暴自弃先享受这次性爱的时候，他听见了有人呼唤哈利的声音。

也许是弗雷德——或者乔治——这俩人总让人分不清，反正其中一个扯着嗓子问哈利“还没换好衣服吗”，另一个咯咯笑着猜测“也许他在里面打飞机”。很好，至少说明自己的信息素隔离咒还没有失效。但是，该死！如果德拉科没记错，他们中任何一个人都忘记给这里施加一个静音咒了！

被别人发现的恐惧一下子席卷了德拉科全身。他几乎带着祈求意味让哈利别再动了，然后听见哈利故作平缓地出声让韦斯莱双胞胎先走，却丝毫没有减缓顶撞的趋势，甚至在察觉到omega的后穴因紧张而不停收缩之后变本加厉。德拉科咬住自己的指尖逼迫自己不要发出爽翻天的尖叫，祈祷韦斯莱兄弟赶紧离开这里。不过这对双胞胎的确没有再追究哈利究竟在干什么，很快嘻嘻哈哈离开了更衣室。

“晚餐见！”

随着两兄弟关门的声音，更衣室里重归寂静。现在终于只剩下德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特了。德拉科毫不怀疑自己刚刚出了一身冷汗。他打着哆嗦松了口气，把自己贴在冰凉的墙面上降温。哈利的不安分地揉捏着德拉科手感极好的臀部，五指陷在丰腴的软肉里。德拉科冷哼一声，腿却缠得更紧了一些。

从前德拉科自认为不是会沉溺于情欲的人，分化成omega的时候更是对所谓的发情期嗤之以鼻。他从未想过自己会是个omega——本来性别不是Alpha就是他的一块心病——他更厌恶自己像那些被操的熟软多汁的omega一样当一个乖巧的花瓶，沉迷插花刺绣和园艺。但他逐渐发现，享受omega本身在做爱过程中带来的红利并不是什么值得抵触的事情，唯一让他十分在意的还是不好意思放肆地表达自己的快感。

但他进步了。没有因为逼着自己不出声把嘴唇咬出血，被干舒服了也允许自己呻吟起来，而不是只有失控的时候。肉体碰撞的啪啪声在狭小的更衣室里分外清晰，德拉科软软地趴在哈利怀里，突然鬼迷心窍地在他侧脸印下一个吻。

一触即分。

两个人几乎同时傻眼了。哈利犹豫地用手背蹭了蹭那个温润的印记，“你……”

德拉科转过头不做解释，脑海里疯狂谴责自己的冲动一万遍。

没法解释——这表达了我想和你炮友变情人的欲望？

沉默鼓舞了哈利继续冲刺似的，Alpha一口咬上甜美的腺体完成标记，同时身下的动作骤然加速，德拉科呜咽一声，死死抓住哈利的上臂率先射了出来，稀薄的乳白色液体搞得两个人胸腹间一塌糊涂。而哈利在omega刚刚高潮而更加敏感的后穴里大力进出，舔吻着德拉科眼角的泪完成了射精。

两个人喘息着相拥，品味着高潮的余韵。德拉科从哈利身上滑下来，警惕地担忧着Alpha想再来一次。但哈利摇摇头，“恐怕我们得先去吃饭了。”

德拉科恼怒，“我也并没有在暗示你我还需要继续。”

哈利突然捧起omega的侧脸轻轻吻了一下，然后一言不发地用自己的浴巾擦拭德拉科还流着自己精液的后穴和大腿。这次德拉科没有推拒，只是红着脸站在原地任凭Alpha服侍。

“你只在做爱的时候叫我德拉科。”

omega突然开口。

哈利讶异地看了他一眼，“可是你甚至高潮的时候也只喊我波特——或者疤头、绿眼睛巨怪，没脑子的家伙等等。”

德拉科反唇相讥，“那你想让我叫你什么？叫你哈利？或者哈利小甜心？”

哈利用魔杖帮德拉科把衣物清理一新，“你的品味真糟糕，实际上小甜心听起来很恶心。但是哈利还不错。”

“可是我凭什么叫你哈利，哈利·波特，要记住我们只是对方发泄多余性欲的工具——”

哈利·波特打断了德拉科的话，“我刚刚吻你是因为我喜欢你。”

“……”

  
德拉科失声了。过了一会儿，他故作镇定地回问:“你刚刚说什么？”

哈利头也不抬，耐心的帮德拉科系着衬衫扣子，“我说德拉科·马尔福，我刚刚吻你是因为喜欢你。和你做爱也是。每一次吻你都是。”

其实救世主的手指也正因为紧张而微微颤抖。

德拉科·马尔福遭遇了大脑宕机大危机——这个超出他控制和预期的答案给他带来了巨大的冲击。良久，他控制好自己的表情，习惯性地冷笑一声，用指尖挑起了救世主的下巴，盯着那双闪烁的绿眼睛，傲慢地在哈利的唇上印下一个浅浅的吻。

“我也是。”

tbc

*当然是我通知德拉科有训练的

*可喜可贺 表白了

*tbc是因为想让他们表白了再继续干 干到我爽为止


	3. 寝室道具

*两人已经成为情侣定期解决生理问题后

*用道具慢慢磨小龙 有点坏心眼哈利预警

  
德拉科·马尔福开始后悔自己叫哈利·波特今晚来自己的寝室。

自从两个人确定了关系，隔三差五地找地方做爱成了穿插在生活中的常事。德拉科提前贿赂着把舍友赶走，穿着丝质睡袍去斯莱特林的地窖门口迎接自己的小男友。交换了一个浅吻之后德拉科注意到了哈利手上提着的袋子。他皱眉斜睨着那其貌不扬的破袋子——很好，袋子上还有韦斯莱双胞胎开的笑话商店的标志和宣传语。

“哈利，你把什么破玩意儿拿进来了？据我所知，韦斯莱没造出过任何讨人喜欢的东西。”

哈利一只手揽着自己omega柔韧的细腰，半推半哄地把德拉科弄进了寝室:“没什么，只是他们友情赠送的一些玩具，也许你会感兴趣。”

“玩具？”

德拉科的眉头拧得更深。还没来得及质疑，急于索取的Alpha转身把他压到门板上讨了一个绵长的深吻，交缠在舌尖的信息素把德拉科搞得晕晕乎乎了起来。

“好吧。”他小声嘟囔着，颐指气使地点了点头，“去床上。”

哈利揶揄他:“遵命，我的少爷。”

  
紧接着德拉科身体悬空了——哈利竟然一使劲把他横抱了起来。虽然德拉科是个omega，但总归也是位个头不矮的男性，猝然被这样抱起着实让他意外。把德拉科安顿在床上之后，哈利从袋子里取出一条黑色的丝带。魔杖一点，它便柔柔地飞起来缠绕在德拉科手腕上打了个结。

“这就是你的玩具？”

德拉科嫌弃地扯了扯那个松松垮垮的蝴蝶结，意外地发现压根解不开。哈利凑近了德拉科的额头留下一个吻，然后又分别顺势吻过omega的双眼。

那双好看的灰蓝色眼睛闭起来的瞬间，手腕上的丝带灵蛇一般活了起来，盘旋着蒙住了德拉科的眼睛。被迫闭上双眼的德拉科心中一震，在一片黑暗中下意识尝试去扯掉丝带——当然是没用的。看似随意挽起的蝴蝶结定住了一样解不开，丝带更是拿不下来，德拉科顿时明白了玩具们的不怀好意。

封闭的视觉让此外的感官都敏锐了不少，身旁哈利那边传来的衣料摩擦声都格外清晰。袋子中未知的其余道具让德拉科陷入了隐隐的恐惧，但在担忧之余还添了几分难以抑制的兴奋。

德拉科感觉Alpha的气息在逼近。哈利扯下自己的睡袍腰带，却没有完全把睡袍脱下来，只是向两边掀开，露出大片白皙的胸膛和掩藏在里面的大腿。第一个吻落在了锁骨，然后一路向下转移到胸膛。没法直接看见哈利的脸，德拉科只能从Alpha湿热的唇舌和吐息里想象他绿眸里燃烧的欲望。

视觉受限让每一次未知的触碰都更加惊喜迷人，更让德拉科下意识把全部的注意力集中在肌肤之间的接触上。他从未如此专注又期待地感受过嘴唇落在皮肤上的感觉——先是非同寻常的柔软，然后是略微粗糙的舌尖在描摹，最后的吮吸带起“啾”的水声——

哈利突然叼住了嫩红的乳尖轻咬，强烈的刺激让德拉科轻颤着做出了诚实的回应。没来得及把受惊的呻吟声吞咽下去，那声色情而诱惑的短促惊叫便在空荡荡的寝室里回响。德拉科意识到，无法预知的最大不便在于自己很难判断下一个动作会不会刺激到超出忍耐限度。于是他刻意冷声道，“解开。”

Alpha的舌尖重重地碾过那颗已经被亵玩过的红果，“德拉科，但我觉得你还是挺享受的。”

“……唔！”

胸前两点被玩弄的刺激足以让德拉科的性器抬头。哈利分出一只手探进他的内裤不紧不慢地帮助揉捏他的阴茎，德拉科的喘息加重了，一时间顾不上反驳他。尽管不在发情期，被屡次刺激之后omega甜美的信息素不受控制地浓郁了起来。

德拉科有时候不明白哈利为什么有这么多耐心细细地啄吻他，从侧腰，到大腿根，到脚踝内侧。不过他也喜欢这种痒痒酥酥的感觉，但有时候会被对进入正题的急切打败。好在哈利及时把手  
伸进了流淌着蜜液的后穴，熟练地探寻着能让他挺腰闷哼的那一点。

这时被冷落的前端颤巍巍地立在空气里不知所措。德拉科自然地伸出手想要去抚慰自己的性器，却突然被哈利捉住了。他还在迷惑着，一声清脆的“咔哒”和磨着腕骨的微凉触感让他明白了——是下一个玩具排上了用场。

很好。德拉科愤愤磨牙。他从来没有如此痛恨过宿舍的四柱床——刚好能把他的两只手禁锢着吊起来。现在他的眼睛被黑丝带蒙着，双手又被铐住，整个人任人宰割地微张着嘴唇喘息。但这种失控的感觉让人愤怒之余——意外还不赖。

他踢蹬着细白的长腿略表反抗，结果被哈利抓着大腿根部向两边掰开，在最隐秘柔嫩的肌肤上留下不轻不重的吻痕。德拉科并拢不能，小声呻吟着挣扎了起来，带动手铐链接的链条当啷作响。

“别急。”

哈利直起身子来摩挲他被手铐磨得微红的手腕，“先喂你吃点别的。”

Alpha的手指先按揉过德拉科水润的唇瓣，随后不由分说地插入了他的口腔搅弄omega柔软的舌头，拉出细长的银丝。手指抽出，一个球状物被塞入了德拉科的齿间。

“德拉科，舔湿它。”

“？”

尽管不怎么情愿，但在床上逐渐能放开自己高高在上的自尊心的德拉科还是仔细地舔舐着这颗球——其实还不赖，因为尝起来莫名其妙是甜味的。被蹂躏过的湿润双唇因充血而更加艳丽，偶尔探出的舌尖更添了几分淫靡。在球体的每一寸都沾湿之后，哈利取出了它，几秒之后，德拉科猛然弓起身子——Alpha把球直接塞入了它的下体

随后哈利轻声念了一个魔咒，安分守己的小球突然自己颤动了起来。omega的喉间逸出一线呜咽，因为小球摩擦着前列腺跳动而倍感愉悦。德拉科的性器笔直地贴着小腹，因为兴奋流出的透明前液打湿了浅色的耻毛。

“啊哈……”

德拉科喘息着，他知道自己快到了。找准位置之后小球的刺激极佳，连绵的快感就要积累到顶峰。

或许是察觉到了德拉科的情况，哈利突然一根手指压在他的龟头上。原本德拉科以为他要帮自己一把，没想到他轻轻按压过后堵住了马眼。

“小德拉科可不能射这么早。”

——哈利·波特在对着德拉科的阴茎认真地讲道理。

德拉科几乎要被气笑，不过紧接着他笑不出来了。他蓄势待发的性器被一个柔韧而略有弹性的环状物箍了起来，射精的欲望突然遭到限制。

这竟然是锁精环。

“听话。”

该死的破特还在和小德拉科讲道理。小德拉科可怜巴巴地吐出几滴清液，头部涨成深红色，仿佛一碰就能流出白浊。但底端又被不轻不重的禁锢牢牢锁着，恰好把握住了那个不让德拉科射出来的点，憋屈的微痛让德拉科的嗓音染上了隐约的哭腔。

“操你——快给我解下来！啊、这就是鲁莽的格兰芬多的本质吗——呜……”

不给德拉科继续组织语言的时间，哈利扶着忍耐许久的粗长阴茎，就着没拿出来的小球顶了进去。德拉科从来没有被操得这么深过。内部被填满的充盈感逼得他无意识地渗出泪来，在黑丝带上洇开深色的湿痕，映衬着他苍白的小脸有一种格外脆弱的美感。在Alpha卖力挺动腰肢的同时，德拉科失神地吐出被顶地支离破碎的尖叫:“哈利——不、放开我，轻一点……让我射……我要——啊！”

激烈的刺激和被限制的出精液口把德拉科几乎逼疯。他在最接近顶峰的地方徘徊，却始终没办法触及到最让人头皮发麻的尖端。施在眼、手，性器的三重限制加上被哈利直接压制的腿，德拉科除了在Alpha身下颤抖呻吟一时间竟然没有别的能做。他双唇微张，一线意乱情迷的唾液从合不拢的唇角流下。身上Alpha的动作不停，性器在湿软的肉穴里进出顶弄着小球。找不到发泄口的快感都每分每秒都近似折磨，德拉科在地狱与天国边缘濒死一般磨蹭着凌乱的床单。

恍惚中德拉科听见哈利哄小孩一样的口吻:“小德拉科做得很好，我们奖励他——释放一次。”

下一秒锁精环骤然放松，与此同时，omega的精液迫不及待地飙飞溅落，整片胸腹都沾染上了激烈射精的痕迹。德拉科整个人绷紧了身子，脑中一片空白，大腿根在哈利掌下不受控制地抽搐着，过于激烈的迸发让他忘却了除了享受这来之不易的释放外的一切。

等他从致命高潮中回过神来，哈利已经俯身在他耳边调笑:“德拉科做的也很好，尤其是叫得很好听。”

什么？！

omega被做爱蒸腾成蜜桃色的双颊更红了。他甚至没有意识到自己叫出声——他只能回忆起那种在崩溃边缘的快感是如此强烈而迷人。他愤愤地摸索着用力咬住了Alpha的唇瓣，满意地听见了对方吃痛的闷哼。

手铐突然被解开了。德拉科迷茫一瞬，突然被抱住翻了个身，趴在自己柔软的被褥里。

德拉科讥讽了一句，“你翻我和煎鱼翻面一样熟练。”

“德拉科，你要相信你的肉体可比世界上任何一种鱼肉都要美味得多。”

  
但是双手被释放的感觉终究是不错的。德拉科安静地趴着，等哈利尝试把扔在震动的小球取出来——但小球显然进入地太深了。

“德拉科？”

“嗯？”

哈利面不改色，“你能努努力把小球排出来吗，不太好拿。”

德拉科真想白他一眼——可惜眼睛被蒙住没有条件。他懒洋洋地答复:“挥动你的魔杖哈利，这玩意跑进来的时候倒是很顺畅。”

哈利换了一种深表遗憾的语气:“那算了，之后我们也这样做吧。”

等等——我们已经换了个姿势——

德拉科记得后入让他们的身体更加契合，本来就已经深到了让人恐惧的地步，再加上这个小球——

想到这里，德拉科咬牙切齿重新开口:“先别进来！我试试。”

当着别人面排出异物的羞耻感让德拉科整个人近乎烧了起来，白嫩的肌肤泛起一层诱人的淡粉。omega憋着一口气，湿润的穴口一张一合地发力推动深处的小球往外走，有时候收劲还不小心又把小球往里送回去几分，前功尽弃的感觉几乎要气哭从未受过这种折磨的omega。小球再次擦过前列腺的时候格外难熬，快感让德拉科差点哆嗦着不想把球弄走。当他终于费劲把小球从下面的小嘴里“啵”的一声吐出来后，德拉科脱力一般软了身段放任自己随意瘫在了床上，非常没有风度地比了个中指。

哈利很清楚自己的小猫在无声骂人。他把玩了一下沾满omega体液的小球，不给德拉科休息的机会，换上自己还一次也没有释放的性器用力挺进柔软紧致的甬道。两人同时发出一声舒适的喟叹，开始了他们最熟悉最原始的性爱方式。哈利始终保持在一个不温不火的节奏，德拉科暗爽的同时却始终没有能再次攀上巅峰的途径。他在这段温吞的性爱里翘起小腿提了提哈利，提示他可以再快一些。

哈利注意到了omega欲求不满的小动作。他意味不明地笑了一声，加快了身下的动作。就在德拉科全身关注积蓄着升级的快感时，一个痒痒的东西忽然抚上了自己的脊背。

这个东西的质感很熟悉。马上德拉科意识到是羽毛笔正在自己背部作乱。在用柔软的毛细细抚慰过光裸的脊背之后，羽毛笔的笔尖停留在他形状优美的蝴蝶骨上。

紧接着他听见了哈利的解释。

  
“听好了德拉科，接下来的规则你可要搞清楚。这只羽毛笔会慢慢地在你背上写字——至于是什么，你需要自己猜出来。猜对了有奖励，猜错了……”

哈利的手再次游移到omega的性器，暗示性地揉捏了一下头部。

好了，他知道了，答错题就没法射精。

Alpha的撞击并没有停止，与此同时德拉科还要分心去体会背上作乱的羽毛笔究竟在写些什么。

第一个字母是大写的E，然后是x ，p ，又一个e ……

像是在故意使坏，哈利抽动的速度突然加快，汹涌而来的快感让德拉科一时乱了阵脚。他咬着嘴唇强迫自己集中注意力，刚刚那个字母是什么？是l 还是c ？下一个字母是l ……啊不，是t ？

Alpha愈加凶猛的攻势扰乱了omega的思维，于此同时为了防止德拉科提前射出来，哈利已经“好心”帮忙堵住了出精口。已经濒临极限的德拉科双目泛泪，只能跳跃地分辨出之后还有类似于a,r, m 的字母在这个单词。两种猜测在德拉科混沌的思绪里逐渐成形，无法取舍，但眼下的情况再多斟酌回忆一秒他都忍不了，他只想立刻畅快地达到高潮。

他大脑一片高温浆糊，全身每个细胞都在尖叫着对射精的渴望。于是他随便挑了一个开口:“Expe……cto Patronum(守护神咒)！”

哈利的动作顿了一下，禁锢着龟头的手指的仿佛也松了力道。就在德拉科近乎要喜极而泣迎来释放时，哈利却只是低头吻过羽毛笔写下咒语的那块皮肤，怜爱地开口:“很遗憾，实际上是Expelliarmus(除你武器)。”

话音未落，Alpha再次发起全面进攻，肉体相撞的啪啪声和德拉科无法抑制的吸气声混合在一起。omega为润滑分泌的透明体液被抽打得泛起白沫，昭示着这场性爱的忘情。终于在德拉科一声崩溃的哭喊之后，omega的精液从被堵住的缝隙中近乎是流淌一般吐了出来。哈利松手不再折磨小德拉科，任凭它一小股一小股地往外吐着白浊。德拉科几乎要被这种高潮形式逼疯过去，他喃喃地念着久违的诅咒:“我要……杀了你……波特……”

哈利在omega因高潮而收缩的后穴里交代了自己忍了许久的精液，痴迷地吻着德拉科后颈上的腺体。

“杀了我不行，你最好写信告诉你爸爸，问问他什么时候我能娶你。”

tbc 

*羽毛笔只是考试作弊专用的作弊羽毛笔，不是情趣玩具，但真是好东西


End file.
